


Вниз по карьерной лестнице

by fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019, Wisedo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Previous tag is left for ReFeRy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019/pseuds/fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo





	Вниз по карьерной лестнице

Когда два дня назад Абернети приходил спрашивать про старшую палочку, Геллерт даже подумать не мог, что Абернети решится зайти так далеко. А ведь Геллерт всего лишь сказал, что не может рассказать, где она. И что, даже если бы и рассказал, Абернети всё равно бы не нашёл её, поэтому он, Гриндельвальд, так уж и быть, готов поменяться с Абернети и заняться поисками самостоятельно.

Тогда Абернети ушёл, ничего не ответив. А сегодня он действительно пришёл меняться. Абернети был или очень отважен, или не очень умён. Геллерт ещё не определился.

Несмотря на то, что обед должен был давно закончиться, в отделе регистрации волшебных палочек было пусто. Пусто, тихо и пыльно. Геллерт опустился на своё новое рабочее место. Казалось, что в МАКУСА за время его отсутствия ничего не изменилось. Если несколько недель за решёткой можно назвать отсутствием. Опьяняющее чувство свободы быстро закончилось. Его сменило неприятное чувство того, что Гриндельвальда понизили с должности начальника аврората до должности смотрителя за палочками.

На столе лежала коробка с палочкой Грейвса и ежедневник с подробным расписанием, полезными адресами, привычками и номерами банковских счетов Абернети, а также характеристиками сотрудников отдела — с последними Геллерт с интересом ознакомился. Чем дольше Гриндельвальд читал ежедневник, тем сильнее укреплялся в мысли, что Абернети нельзя было ставить на руководящую должность. Из него вышел бы хороший подчинённый. Но, судя по состоянию отдела регистрации палочек, начальником Абернети был довольно плохим. Гриндельвальд мог бы заставить сотрудников работать. Или потребовать их массового увольнения и сокращения штата в три раза.

А можно было просто выйти из здания, купить билет и уплыть в Европу. Сейчас Геллерт был свободен. Но «Гриндельвальд» всё ещё сидел в подвале за решёткой. Если выйти из Вулворт-билдинг средь бела дня в облике Абернети, об этом не напечатают на первой полосе. Если уплыть сейчас, потом никто не поверит в то, что Геллерт действительно Гриндельвальд, а не самозванец под оборотным зельем. А если спасти Абернети из застенков МАКУСА, то весь мир будет знать, что Гриндельвальд сбежал.

В любом случае работать в МАКУСА всё-таки было лучше, чем сидеть тут в тюрьме. Надо было вернуть старшую палочку. Выслужиться, не привлекая к себе внимания. С проблемами аврората Гриндельвальд уже разобрался на свою голову, теперь предстояло разбираться с проблемами регистрации волшебных палочек.

Хотя можно было пойти простым путём: перевестись в аврорат.


End file.
